In which Kurt wants to go on a date
by Ashliiee
Summary: the third installment of No longer a child he's becoming a man verse. thirteen year old Kurt want to go on a date with his new beau, what will his parents say?


It had been a week since Burt Hummel had found out that his little boy (he was only 13 for Christ's sake!) was dating someone (someone who's sixteen!). Burt wasn't sure what to do. He had called his brother and had calmly (yeah right) talked (yelled) to him about why he didn't appreciate his little brother taking his baby boy to an all boys school for the day, leaving him all alone on the campus (what if he had gotten stolen?), and then letting a teenager (who had just gotten his freaking license!) drive him to an ice cream shop (what if he had been a young looking thirty year old child molester?). Cory had admitted to not knowing where Kurt was for about thirty minuets, which had pissed Burt off even more.

"Honey, calm down." Carole said from her side of the bed.

Burt turned to look at his wife and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Sorry… I just can't believe that Cory didn't know where Kurt was for thirty freaking minuets… I just… what if something had happened to him?"

Carole moved closer to Burt and settled in his arms. "Our boys are growing up. Finn's gonna want to spend time with girls and Kurt's gonna want to spend times with boys… well, with Blaine."

"Blaine." Burt scoffed. "I hate that name almost as much as I hate that damn kid."

Carole rolled her eyes. "And you wonder where Kurt get's his drama king tendencies from. Kurt likes Blaine, Burt. Let your son have his first love… and ultimately his first heart break on his own."

"I don't want him to ever be hurt. He's my baby, Carrie." Burt whispered, burying his face into his wife's hair.

"I know. I don't want him or Finn to ever hurt, either. But they will. That's life, honey. Our boys are head strong and stubborn and seem to think that they can do no wrong," Carole chuckled softly. "It's our job to look after them and make sure that they know we love them and to always be there for them, no matter what."

Burt grinned at his wife. He had always known that he had chosen the right women to marry after his wife had died. Kathrin would always be Kurt's mom and his first love. Kathrin would always be the girl who he had had all his firsts to in high school. Burt would always love Kathrin… but Carole, Carole was just something else. She was so sweet and so good to both Kurt and Finn… if Kathrin couldn't be around to raise Kurt, Burt was happy that Carole was the one who was raising Kurt.

The next morning, Burt was attempting to make breakfast. Carole had been called into work early, something about a kid getting appendicitis in the early morning hours and Carole had been the surgeon called in…

"Where's mom?" Finn asked, walking into the kitchen and propping himself on the counter.

"She got called in at six. Get off the counter, Finn and get me the eggs from the fridge."

"Why don't we just a cook or something? You and mom make enough." Finn asked. "I mean, I find it hilarious watching you burn water… but I don't want to get food poisoning."

Burt rolled his eyes and playfully swatted his oldest sons head. "Go wake up your brother, okay?" he asked.

"Sure, dad." Finn nodded, running out of the room and up the stairs.

Finn walked in ten minuets later, dragging a still half asleep Kurt after him

"How was your sleep, bud?" Burt asked, ruffling his son's hair as he set a plate of pancakes in front of Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "It was okay. Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?" Burt asked.

"Can… can I go on a date with Blaine on Saturday?" he asked, quickly.

Burt started coughing on the big piece of pancake he had swallowed whole.

"Whoa!" Finn said, patting his dad's back and handing him a glass of water. "You almost killed dad, Kurt!" Finn told his younger brother, jokingly.

Kurt stuck his tongue out childishly at his brother before turning the full extent of his puppy dog eyes on his dad. "Please, daddy?" He whispered. "I really like him."

Burt sighed. "I'll talk to your mom when she gets home and we'll see."

Kurt nodded brightly, mom always said yes. It was dad that was a hard ass.

"Kurtie's gonna go on a date with his boyyyfriend." Finn sang.

Kurt glared at Finn and raised a fist, wincing when his dad cleared his throat and glared at him.

"Sorry dad." Both boys muttered, going back to eating.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. Finn decided to make it his mission to annoy his little brother as much as possible, receiving many bruises because of that.

"I swear to god, Finn! I WILL kill you!" Kurt growled.

The two boys had been sitting on the couch. Finn was watching a football game and Kurt was texting Blaine when Finn had threw a pillow at his brother's head.

"Well, put your stupid phone away and pay attention to the game!""I don't like football, Finn!"

"Well then change then put your phone on silent! If I hear 'Teenage Dream' one more time I swear I'm gonna throw your phone out the window!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his phone to turn it on silent, when 'teenage dream' started playing again.

"That's it!" Finn yelled, leaping to Kurt's side of the couch and tearing the phone from his younger brother's hand.

"Finn! Give. That. Back… now." Kurt said in a deadly calm voice.

Finn smirked and opened the phone, "I wonder what your texting you boyfriend about."

Kurt glared at his older brother and started taking small steps towards him, before breaking into a run. Finn's eyes went wide and he turned and ran, out of the family room and into the kitchen, where their dad was looking over paperwork for his garage.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Burt asked, exasperated. Ever since Kurt had turned thirteen, he and Finn had been fighting none stop. They had been fighting so much that Burt and Carole had decided to build on another room onto the house so that the boys wouldn't have to share anymore. Sadly, the extension wouldn't be done until the end of summer, so the boys were stuck together for the next three months.

"Tell him to give me back my phone!" Kurt whined to his father, pouting and giving Burt the puppy-dog eyes that all Kurt knew his father couldn't resist.

"Finn, give your brother his phone back." Burt said.

"Then tell him to put it on silent! If I hear 'teenage dream' one more time, I wont be responsible for my actions, dad!"

"Ugh! You two are impossible! Finn give Kurt his damn phone. Kurt, turn it on silent. Now, both of you get into the living room and be quiet!"

The two boys looked at their father, then looked at each other, and then started laughing.

Burt put his head in his hands and sighed. Five minuets later, Carole came home to find Kurt and Finn leaning against each other, busting up in the kitchen while Burt looked close to hitting his head against a wall, repeatedly.

"Boys, can't you leave your dad alone for just one day? You two are going to give him a heart attack."

The two boys sobered up immediately, looking at their dad apologetically.

"Sorry, dad."

"Sorry, daddy."

The boys said, together.

"Its fine, boys." Burt sighed. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask your mom, Kurt?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kurt said, excitedly. "Can I go on a date with Blaine? Please, please, please?"

Carole grinned, softly. "When?"

"Saturday. He said he's pick me up." Kurt grinned at his two parents, so innocently that it made Burt's heart ache.

Carole bit his lip for a second, before nodding slowly. "Okay. But I want to know where you're going and when you'll be home, okay?"

Kurt squealed and hugged his mom hard. "Thank you, mommy! Thank you daddy! I'm gonna go call Blaine!"

He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Burt could just barley hear the sound of the boys room closing. Burt sighed and looked up at his wife. "He's growing up."

Carole looked at him sadly and nodded. "Soon he'll be graduating and moving out."

Burt hugged his wife and pouted slightly. "I don't want him to leave."

"Well, at least we know we'll always have Finn."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, pulling his head out from the refrigerator where he had been eating chocolate icing which had gotten all over his face. "I'm gonna move out, too!"

"Sure you are, honey." Carole grinned.

"I am! And you'll totally miss me!"

"Of course we will, son." Burt smirked.

Finn pouted. He disappeared behind the fridge door again before reappearing. "Just for that, I'm taking the icing." he closed the fridge door and walked back into the out into the hallway, bumping into the wall as he went. "Ow!"

Burt and Carole looked at each other before laughing. At least they'd always have one son that would need to be taken care of.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Okay, I have a question for you guys, do you want me to put all these stories under one stories so it's just a collection of one-shots or do you want them to be separate? Also, I haven't been on for a while, so I just got a chance to read the reviews. Of course I have NO problem with you guys giving me ideas for these one-shots! If there's something you want to read about just review your idea and I'll try to write it as soon as possible. Finales are coming up so it might take a while but I swear, I'll write them!

I hope you guys loved this! Review, please!


End file.
